


making friends

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Friendship, Quarantink, Some Humor, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When his dad says that they will have a guest staying with them for a few weeks, Matteo isn't too impressed."But does he have to sleep in my room? Semolino doesn't like strangers." he announces, hugging his beloved bunny and hoping that its cuteness would maybe help, but his dad only grins, patting Semolino's head gently and then ruffling Matteo's hair.
Relationships: Matteo Rizzo & Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	making friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: Bunny
> 
> Idk what is this but I hope you enjoy hah  
> Special thanks to Mary_the_gardener for naming the bunny!

When his dad says that they will have a guest staying with them for a few weeks, Matteo isn't too impressed.

"But does he have to sleep in my room? Semolino doesn't like strangers." he announces, hugging his beloved bunny and hoping that its cuteness would maybe help, but his dad only grins, patting Semolino's head gently and then ruffling Matteo's hair.

"I think Semolino will like more people gushing over him. And this room could use being cleaned, chop chop!"

"Fine." Matteo grumbles, putting the bunny back to his place and sighing dramatically as he starts picking his toys and clothes up, definitely not excited and ready to show it.

"We won't like him too much, right?"

Semolino seems to agree, chewing on his breakfast, and Matteo nods with satisfaction.

Matteo gapes, eyes widening as he watches his own pet betraying him, because Semolino seems to be enjoying the new company, nuzzling into their guest's hands.

"He's so cute!" Javi cooes before smiling at Matteo brightly, and Matteo realizes that maybe he should rethink his decisions from before. The Spanish guy seems friendly enough and if Semolino likes him, Matteo doesn't really have a choice.

"Wanna play xbox?"

"Sure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
